


Even They Know

by the_chat_meows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, maybe OCC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chat_meows/pseuds/the_chat_meows
Summary: “Iwa-chan, you can take a nap if you want. You seriously need to get a better sleep schedule. Can’t have our amazing Ace slacking off now can we?” Oikawa shuffled around slightly, making room for Iwaizumi to rest.Iwaizumi locked eyes with Oikawa, with a frown plastered on his face. Then without saying anything he rested his head on the taller’s lap.As lunch went on Oikawa, Mattsun and Hanamaki spoke quietly as Oikawa insisted they let ‘sleeping beauty’ have his rest.Or Oikawa and Iwaizumi's relationship is so confusing that even fangirls think they're dating!





	Even They Know

 Even They Know

Iwaizumi decided that today was not his day! First of all he woke up late and missed morning practice. (Oikawa didn’t stop complaining about his absence) then he fell up the stairs on the way to the roof, in front of a large amount of people. And in all honesty he just wanted to sleep the lunch away.

“Iwa-chan! Do you want to borrow some concealer? You look like you haven’t slept in weeks!” Oikawa cooed.

Iwaizumi grunted pushing Oikawa away slightly, before replying “Shut up Shittykawa, you’re giving me a headache!”  


Oikawa’s face dropped chancing a glance to Hanamaki and Mattsun. He placed a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Iwa-chan, you can take a nap if you want. You seriously need to get a better sleep schedule. Can’t have our amazing Ace slacking off now can we?” Oikawa shuffled around slightly, making room for Iwaizumi to rest.

Iwaizumi locked eyes with Oikawa, with a frown plastered on his face. Then without saying anything he rested his head on the taller’s lap.

As lunch went on Oikawa, Mattsun and Hanamaki spoke quietly as Oikawa insisted they let ‘sleeping beauty’ have his rest.

 

XXX

Finally, as lunch was reaching its end Oikawa decided to wake up the other up.

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan~ it’s time to wake up~” He cooed, shaking his shoulder slightly.

Iwaizumi groaned “Mhm... what is it ‘kawa” He mumbled.

Oikawa smiled brightly “Well, you see lunch is reaching its end Iwa!”

Iwaizumi moaned once again before rising off of his friend’s lap. The four all moved to head to class before 2 girls made their way to the group. Iwaizumi was ready to hear the normal ‘Oikawa-senpai! Please accept my love letter!’ However he was amazingly shocked by what was said instead.

“Oh sorry to bother you, Oikawa-Senpai you might remember us but-“ Oikawa cut her off saying

“Of course I do. Miki and Yuri right?” He said.

The two girls nodded before Miki continued. “Well, we just wanted to say we apologise, we didn’t realise you two, y’know, were dating! We also want to say you both are really cute together and we wish you the best” The two bowed slightly before making their way down stairs.

The four boys stood in silence staring at where the two girls once were. Suddenly Hanamaki and Mattsun broke into laughter.

“Even your fans know you’re dating!” Maki exclaimed pointing at the pair.

The two spluttered.

“We’re... we’re not dating!” Iwaizumi yelled.

“Rrrright! Well you see Iwa, almost the entire team either think you both are dating or you like each other!”

“What you’re kidding right? We’re just friends, right Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said smiling at the shorter.

“ I..Uh... yeah I don’t know where that information came from”

“Oh shut it Vice! You’re both obviously in love with each other you’re not fooling anyone!” Maki argued back.

“Any who, lets go Maki and leave these two love birds alone!”

 

\- End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic! Feedback, kudos and comments welcomed!


End file.
